Piano Man
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Andrómeda se mete en un bar después de pelearse con Bellatrix. Conocerá allí al hombre del piano, y su canción le hará recordar momentos que desea olvidar. [Oneshot] Suave femslash [Bellatrix X Andrómeda] [Andrómeda X Ted]


**Actualización: 17 de Octubre del 2005.**

**Summary: **Andrómeda se mete en un bar después de pelearse con Bellatrix. Conocerá al hombre del piano y su canción le hará recordar momentos ya olvidados.

**Advertencia**: PG-13 / Incesto (muy suave) / SONGFIC - La canción que aparece repartida por todo el fanfic es la que al final toca Ted con su piano, aunque en ese caso sólo suena la melodía.

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK, es decir, creo que nada es mío excepto la trama... ®Deprimente. La canción pertenece a Billy Joel.

**PIANO MAN**

Caminaba por una calle grande y solitaria de noche, como tantas veces antes. Su aliento se arremolinaba alrededor de sus gruesos labios formando vaho. Se detuvo un momento para abrocharse el último botón de su abrigo oscuro, se colocó mejor la bufanda y siguió caminando a buen paso, intentando olvidarse del frío que le mordía la piel.

Cuando sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia mojar sus mejillas, Andrómeda empujó la puerta del primer pub que encontró y entró.

La calefacción puesta al máximo resultó como una bendición, y el ambiente agradable y solitario del lugar le gustó. Se acercó a la barra con una leve sonrisa para el barman y se sentó en una de las banquetas.

Dejó caer la capucha, liberando su rebelde melena rizada, oscura, que cayó desordenada sobre sus hombros. Se liberó de la ropa de abrigo y la dejó en la banqueta de al lado, sobre el cuero marrón que adornaba ésta.

-¿Qué quiere tomar? –preguntó el barman, un hombre de pelo canoso y escaso, de nariz torcida pero cálida sonrisa.

-Lo que sea.

No eran muchas las veces que había tomado algo en un lugar Muggle y aún se sentía algo insegura. No solía hablar, pero contemplaba con curiosidad todo bebiendo de la copa que le servían, y que le gustaba, a pesar de que en ocasiones no sabía su nombre.

El barman le puso delante una taza humeante.

-Café irlandés.

-Gracias –murmuró, y se lo llevó a los labios, saboreando el líquido con deleite.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_there's an old man sitting next to me_

_making love to his tonic and gin._

Entonces empezó a mirar alrededor, como siempre hacía. Un hombre con barba de tres días bebía en la barra, en un rincón, con los ojos perdidos. Había dos mesas ocupadas por solitarios y también una pareja que conversaba en voz baja con sonrisas perpetuas en los labios.

Y el piano. El hombre del piano, que tocaba una melodía hermosa que le hizo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ella unos instantes.

Lo miró, sin fijarse en sus rasgos pero sí en sus manos, que volaban sobre las teclas gráciles y esbeltas, dedos largos y uñas cuidadas.

_He says 'son, can you play me a memory,_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_but it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_

_when I wore a youngerman's clothes.'_

Suspiró. Ahora era el momento en que empezaba a pensar en su vida o, más bien, en lo que odiaba su vida. Le hubiese gustado cambiarla por cualquier otra.

Recordaba su infancia, no muy feliz, pero infancia al fin y al cabo. Sin preocupaciones, eso era lo principal. Y ahora... peleas constantes. Con su madre, con su padre, sus tíos y sus hermanas. ¿Tan difícil era comprender su punto de vista de las cosas? Suponía que no... aunque, bueno, puede que para un Black sí lo fuera.

Las peores eran con Bellatrix.

A sus padres podía esquivarlos, a sus tíos sólo los veía por Navidad, Narcissa permanecía indiferente, pero Bellatrix... Ella parecía perseguirla; estar en una sala esperando cuando ella entraba, salir cuando ella salía. Aparecer cuando menos se la esperaba, aunque lo cierto es que no sabía por qué se sorprendía a esas alturas. Ya debía haberse acostumbrado.

Peleas por todo, unas por tonterías, otras más serias. Y era cuando se producían éstas cuando ella huía por el ambiente del Londres Muggle, en parte como si fuese una venganza. Se dedicaba a pasear, sumida en sus pensamientos. Era únicamente en los días de más frío, como aquél, cuando se refugiaba en lugares como ése.

Tema común de discusión siempre: la Sangre. Parecía que era lo único que importaba a Bellatrix.

La discusión de ese día no había sido por otra cosa. Andrómeda tuvo que salir después de que Bellatrix se puso a gritar cuando le dijo que odiaba a su Sangre y a su familia. No podía soportar sus gritos ni un segundo más. Gritos de odio, de histeria, que resonaban en sus oídos a menudo haciéndola dudar de si no estaba haciendo todo mal.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí –murmuró una voz de hombre animada a su lado. Andrómeda levantó la cabeza y contempló al hombre del piano sonriéndola abiertamente. Éste se quedó de pie mirándola, apoyando el codo en la barra-. Eres joven. No suele verse gente tan joven –añadió, señalando con una mano alrededor–. Destacas entre todos.

Y era cierto. Andrómeda, con sus diecinueve años recién cumplidos, era una belleza. Una mezcla de elegancia y nobleza se advertían en todos sus rasgos, gestos y movimientos.

-No acoses a las clientas, Ted –bromeó el barman, soltando una carcajada.

-Invítame a algo, anda, Alan –soltó Ted con una sonrisa.

-Tendrás morro... ¿Lo de siempre?

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine,_

_he gets me my drinks for free_

_and he's quick with a joke or a light of your smoke_

_but there's some place that he'd rather be._

-Claro –luego volvió a mirar a Andrómeda con picardía-. ¿Y a la señorita no la vas a invitar?

Andrómeda sintió calor en las mejillas, señal de que se estaba ruborizando.

-No hace falta –balbuceó con la vista clavada en su copa ya vacía.

-Claro que sí. Otra igual que la mía para la señorita... y, por cierto ¿la señorita tiene nombre?

-Andrómeda Black –susurró.

-Ted Tonks. Un placer –replicó el hombre.

Alan, el barman, sirvió dos copas y luego sacó un trapo y empezó a pasarlo por encima de la barra, tarareando una canción.

Andrómeda desvió la vista del barman y la fijó en su nuevo acompañante. Su figura era agradable y la ropa de tonos amarronados que llevaba le sentaba bien. Pero lo que más gustó a Andrómeda fue su rostro. No era guapo, ni extremadamente atractivo, pero su nariz pequeña, sus ojos expresivos y sus labios de fácil sonrisa eran un marco perfecto para su apariencia de buena y campechana persona.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Así? –repitió Andrómeda, sin apartar los ojos de él.

-Con esa intensidad –susurró Ted-. Me pones nervioso.

-Lo siento –se apresuró a responder Andrómeda, sabiendo que había sido muy descortés.

-Creo que es por los ojos tan bonitos que tienes –añadió con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

La joven se volvió a sonrojar. Nunca había considerado sus ojos bonitos, sino más bien tan fríos que incomodaban. Eran como una tormenta a punto de estallar.

-Sí, son preciosos –aseguró tomándola de la barbilla, mirándola fijamente.

Andrómeda tuvo que bajar en ese punto la mirada y clavarla en su copa, pues sabía que si le seguía mirando no iba a aguantar la vergüenza. Sus cumplidos eran tal vez excesivos, pero sin duda alguna sinceros.

Sólo recordaba a una persona que hubiese sido tan sincera con ella, tan sincera que a veces dolía. Bellatrix no se guardaba lo que pensaba. Era siempre directa.

-¿Eres de por aquí? –preguntó Ted, dando un sorbo a su copa mientras se reclinaba sobre la barra.

-He venido andando.

-Entonces eres de por aquí –replicó sonriendo de nuevo. Parecía que no se cansaba de sonreírla-. Yo vivo al lado, pero paso las tardes y noches aquí, tocando el piano.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_We're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you got us feeling alright._

-Ahora no estás tocando.

-Un descansillo –comentó divertido-. Además no estoy desperdiciando el tiempo. No todos los días vienen por aquí chicas tan misteriosas.

Andrómeda sonrió de medio lado, sin decir nada más.

-Aprendí de pequeño ¿sabes? A tocar el piano, me refiero –añadió, al ver la cara de incomprensión de Andrómeda–. Me enseñó mi madre, y no lo he olvidado. No gano mucho, pero me gusta esta vida. Eso es lo más importante ¿no crees?

La joven asintió con amargura. Como le hubiese gustado hacer comprender esas palabras a su familia, en especial a Bellatrix, para que dejase de molestarla con tontas discusiones que lo único que hacían era reafirmarla en sus ideas, fuera por venganza o porque de verdad creía en ellas.

-Creo que ya es hora, Ted –advirtió el barman, señalando su reloj.

Ted miró su reloj de muñeca y se levantó, suspirando.

-Vuelta al trabajo –comentó con una sonrisa que suavizó sus rasgos. Se revolvió el pelo, ya rebelde de por sí, y miró al barman-. ¿Cuál toco?

-Mmm... la de todas las noches, supongo ¿no? Hoy no va a ser una excepción.

-Es que aquí tenemos nuestras propias tradiciones –explicó Ted a Andrómeda con tono de guasa-. ¿Qué tal cantas?

¿Yo? –preguntó Andrómeda, incrédula.

-Sí. Siempre toco la melodía y me apetecía tener compañía.

-Oh, no –replicó la joven apresuradamente–. Yo no... además no me sé la canción.

-_Piano Man_, de Billy Joel –anunció Ted-. ¿No la conoces?

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza. No le sonaba de nada.

-El hombre del piano... me siento identificado a veces –comentó, vaciando su copa de un trago–. No te vayas ¿eh? Tardaré sólo un rato.

Andrómeda le aseguró que esperaría, aunque no tenía ninguna razón especial para ello. Hacía unos minutos habían dado la una de la madrugada, pero no tenía sueño.

Observó a Ted sentarse delante del piano, colocar las partituras hasta elegir la correcta y acariciar las teclas.

En cuanto empezó a sonar la canción, Andrómeda supo que ya la había oído una vez. Una vez que había estado en brazos de Bellatrix, apoyando su cabeza en el vientre desnudo de ella después de hacer el amor. Había besado su cuerpo, su rostro, sus labios, y su hermana le había correspondido.

La ventana había estado abierta por el calor y a sus oídos había llegado la música. Se durmieron acunadas por sus notas y no despertaron hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Hacía mucho de eso, tanto que pensaba que ya lo había olvidado.

Casi le hubiera gustado que hubiese sido así.

La pareja se levantó y se puso a bailar en medio del pub, y, a pesar de ser los únicos, no parecía importarles. El resto de clientes los miraron un rato pero se aburrieron pronto, y volvieron a su copa y sus pensamientos.

_He says 'Bill, I'll believe this is killing me,_

_as a smile ran away from his face._

_Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star_

_if I could get out of this place.'_

Andrómeda clavó sus ojos en Ted y vio que éste le guiñaba un ojo. Fue un gesto fantasma y casi invisible, y segundos más tarde no supo si se lo había imaginado.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró un hombre maduro, de unos cincuenta años bien llevados. Vestía vaqueros y camisa, y se le veía contento.

Saludó a uno de los solitarios con un gesto de cabeza y se sentó en la misma mesa, haciendo una seña al barman con confianza para que le llevase una copa. Al parecer ese bar era como un pequeño mundo, donde todos se conocían.

_Now Paul is a realistic novelist,_

_who never had time for a wife,_

_and his talking with David, who's still in the Navy_

_and probably will be for life._

La pareja danzaba indiferente a todo, los hombres charlaban del mismo modo, bebían olvidándose de su vida de ahí fuera.

Andrómeda aspiraba a eso, pero lo consideraba imposible. Ella estaba atada a su vida, a su Sangre y a los Black. Estaba atada a Bellatrix desde que entreabrió sus labios para recibir con sus húmedos besos.

Lo único que podía hacer era huir por unas horas, aunque no fuese a cambiar nada. ¿Por qué cómo puede un tiempo tan corto cambiar tantas cosas? Estaban demasiado arraigadas a ella misma. A veces se odiaba.

Bebió un trago más y se metió un hielo en la boca, dejando que se deshiciera mientras jugueteaba con él. Siempre le había gustado hacer eso.

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

_and the manager gives me a smile_

_'cause he knows it's me they've been coming to see_

_to forget about life for a while._

Después de esa canción vino otra, y otra después. A Andrómeda no le importó pasarse las horas muertas allí, escuchando, mirando y pensando. Era sencillo. Sólo tenía que dejar vagar su mente.

Contempló con ternura los ojos cerrados de Ted mientras tocaba, el principio de sonrisa y sus mejillas coloreadas por el sentimiento de hacer algo que amaba.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_We were all in the mood for a melody_

_And you got us feeling all right._

Lo comparaba con Bellatrix, no cesaba de compararlo. No encontraba ninguna semejanza, y no por eso le gustaba menos.

Recordó cada una de las frases que le había dirigido, sus cumplidos... su tono de voz, grave y cariñoso a la vez, algo bromista.

Todo lo contrario a Bellatrix.

¿Y por eso era peor? A ella no se lo parecía.

Pero Bellatrix no era menos... o por lo menos no lo había sido.

Secretos. Sus encuentros siempre habían sido a escondidas y, aunque hubiesen terminado, no saldrían a la luz. Ninguna de las dos iba a hablar.

A lo que aspiraban era a olvidar.

¿Pero cómo iba a olvidar Andrómeda que había yacido en brazos de su hermana, que la había besado y sus manos la habían acariciado?

¿Cómo iba a olvidar si, aún hoy, no se arrepentía de ello pues la había amado? Lo único que guardaba de ese sentimiento era el recuerdo de las sensaciones. Ya no había amor, no había nada. Su relación se había enfriado hasta el punto de desaparecer con el tiempo. Ahora sólo quedaban las peleas.

"¿Su culpa?", pensó Andrómeda, aunque sabía la respuesta, pues cuántas veces se lo había preguntado-. "No, la mía".

Y era completamente cierto. Bellatrix no había cambiado... ella se había limitado a seguir las enseñanzas de su familia, a cumplir sus órdenes y a pensar como todos ellos.

Había sido en la mente de Andrómeda donde surgieron esas ideas extrañas, ideas que no debían cuajar pero que lo hicieron. Lo único que hacía Bellatrix era recordarle contínuamente esa traición. Ni siquiera había intentando comprenderla.

Tal vez por eso le guardaba rencor.

Las últimas notas de la canción se perdieron en el cálido ambiente, y Ted se levantó sin esperar los aplausos de su escaso público. Parecía que tocase para él... tal vez para su madre.

El hombre del piano. Andrómeda supo que siempre lo recordaría así. Posiblemente con el paso de los años su rostro se borraría de su memoria, sus gestos y palabras también, pero guardaría el recuerdo de una figura deslizando sus dedos por el piano, sacando bellas notas que despertaban en ella emociones ya olvidadas.

Ni se podía imaginar que iba a pasar el resto de sus días junto a él.

-¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó Ted cuando llegó junto a ella.

-Tocas muy bien.

-Al final resulta que conocías la canción. Me engañaste... –susurró, aunque no había reproche en su voz, sino más bien diversión-. Se leía en tu expresión. Con las primeras notas la reconociste.

-No me sé la letra.

-Yo te la enseñaré, es muy fácil. Tal vez así algún día puedas cantar conmigo –propuso de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-No hace falta que...

-Claro que sí –replicó sin dejar terminar a Andrómeda.

Recogió el abrigo de la joven y le ayudó a ponérselo. Luego le enroscó la bufanda alrededor del cuelo y enredando sus dedos en uno de los mechones rizados de Andrómeda, se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Le subió la capucha y la sonrió.

-Encantadora –dijo-. Te voy a invitar a una comida casera, venga.

-Pero yo...

Ted no admitió excusas, la cogió de la mano y la sacó fuera del bar. El viento y la lluvia los recibió, pero el hombre se limitó a mirar al cielo cerrando los ojos.

-Adoro la lluvia –comentó-. Pero vamos ya o te pondrás mala. Mi casa está cerca.

-Será mucha molestia y... –protestó una vez más con una temblorosa sonrisa, casi por educación pues la sinceridad del hombre ya la había convencido.

-Nada de molestias. Hago unos espagueti boloñesa para chuparse los dedos –comentó, estrechando su mano con más fuerza y echando a correr entre risas.

**N/A**: Al principio tenía pensado hacer dos fics: uno sobre Andrómeda pensando en los Black y conociendo a Ted, y un femslash en la que la pareja fuese Andrómeda y Bellatrix. Al final hice una mezcla de los dos. Espero que no os disguste el resultado.

Sé que la pareja de mujeres que trato no es muy corriente (el mío es el primer fic que veo sobre esta pareja), pero si lo comparáis con los últimos fics que subo se puede decir que es muy suavecito y que sólo lo menciono de pasada. En realidad el punto importante es Ted (¿Os ha gustado su personalidad? A mí me ha caído bien ), que por cierto me he dado cuenta de que leí mal el quinto libro... Ahí mencionan que Ted es hijo de Muggles, lo que significa que es Sangre Sucia, pero mago al fin y al cabo. No sé porqué pero pensé que era un Muggle. Digamos que en mi historia es un mago que trabaja en un local Muggle porque está acostumbrado a esos ambientes, le gustan y le gusta su trabajo además.

La canción, como digo en el Disclaimer y setenta veces más en la historia, es de Billy Joel, y se llama Piano Man. Creo que hay una traducción a español de Ana Belén, pero me imagino que no tendrá nada que ver con la original. La canción no está entera, faltan varias veces el estribillo, la tercera y la cuarta estrofa están intercambiadas de posición y faltan dos o tres estrofas más. Todo eso lo he hecho para que coincidiera más o menos con el texto. La canción me encanta y me entró el capricho de meterla aunque no tiene mucho que ver excepto porque hablan de un bar. Os recomiendo escucharla si tenéis ocasión. La letra la he tenido que coger de oído con ayuda de una amiga, Kristen,así que puede que haya algún error.

Ya sólo me queda deciros que os agradecería los reviews, aunque sé que mis historias cortas no suelen recibir muchos... bueno, alguno siempre anima D ¿no? Una amiga ya me ha dicho que está historia no la llama, pero el caso es que a mi me gusta. Supongo que porque tenía muchas ganas de escribir una con Andrómeda, y he cogido cariño a Ted, es muy espontáneo. Me parece una historia muy tierna.

Joanne Distte


End file.
